codename_mutantfandomcom-20200214-history
Character System
Action Points * Base AP: 10 * MAX AP: 20 Armor Class determines your ability to avoid attacks for each point you get +1 miss rating * Max AC: 100 Health if you loose health you will die Life Points: * Base LP: 100 * MAX LP: 500 bonus stats: damage reduction * Base DR: 0% * Max DR: 70% Base Stats Stat points: eatch level you gain +1 stat point which you can use for any of folowing stats Maxmimum stat points = Maximum level (level 100 is max now, approximate level to finish around 55-60) You dont need this abilities to be able play, it is here only to improve your gamepley to your style. (for example: with steady aim(hit chacne modifier) on 0% you can still have 100% hit with weapon type that you have big weapon skill, on the other hand steady aim increase hit chance for all weapons) Ability Points: () Base value = 10 Maximum value = 30 Increase: +1 AP / 2 stat points Points to max = 40 points Armor Class: (Dodger) Base value = 14 Maximum value = 100 Increase +2 AC / 1 stat point Points to max = 43 points Critical Chance (Sharshooter) Base value = 5% Maximum value = 85% Increase +2% / 1 stat point Points to max = 40 points Hit Chance (Steady aim) Base Value = 0% Maximum value = 80% Increase +2% / 1 stat point Weapon Skiller: (each point increase all weapon skills by 2, not increase above 200) Base value = 0 Maximum value = 60 Increase + 2 / 1 stat point Points to max = 30 points Healthy Guy: Base value = 100 Maximum value = 500 Increase +10 / 1 stat point Points to max = 40 points - Feats Categoires (feat trees) * Pistols + Smgs * Shotguns + Rifles * Heavy weapons * Melee + Thrown weapons * Experimental Weapons Or * Light * Heavy * Experimental * Mele * Utility * Defence Fets higher on tree will require some weapon skills or achievments like crit hits etc. Passive Feat will give some stats, active feats will add special attacks/actions. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fast Shot (req 2000 bullet fired) 2x fire, cost !50%ap, -10%hit | | | | | | (req 10% crit) Smooth Aiming Fast Shooter(req 500 bullet fired) +15%dmg with crits -1AP for pistols and SMG |_________________| | | Light Weapon Handler +5% hit, +5%dmg -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Soft Skills * doctor * electronics * lockpick * mechanic * perfectionist * scavenger * smartmaniac * sneak * traveler * electronics * Soft skill can give you hints if you pass skill check. Something like: You noticed working motion detector at left side. You can see some remains of footsteps in dirt. Fail You see dead animal. SuccessYou see dead animal, according to wounds it look like fire weapons killed them. FullSucess You see dead rat, according to wounds it look like some light gun kill it. Wounds are fresh, animal was killed in last 2 hours. Fail You see used keypad. Success This keypad has 4 buttons overloaded, its 4 2 3 5 and 5 is at worst state. FullSuccess This keypad has 4 buttons overloaded, its 4 2 3 5, by the looks and state it is possible that the right combination is 2 4 3 5 or 4 2 3 5. Soft skills will also let you complete quest in diffrent then standard ways. Some of the soft skills will give you some small passive effects. Hit and weapon calculations hit_chance = ((hit_rating) - (enemy_miss_rating))*(1 - (inefective_weapon_range_penalization)) // max hit chance check if hit_chacne > 0.98 then hit_chance = 0.98 roll = uniform_random() if (roll < hit_chance) { hit = true } else { hit = false } hit_rating = base + weapon_skill_modifier + weapon_modifier + perk_modifier + distance_modifier // weapon difficulty check if weapon_difficulty > weapon_skill then hit_rating = min(hit_rating/2.0,0.35) base 0.20 weapon skill (0-200) (max + 100%) - min((weapon_skill - weapon_difficulty)/100.0,1.0) weapon modifier (-20% - +10%) - depend on weapon stats perk modifier (0- +20%) distance modifier(-1.0 to 0) weapon difficulty modifier (if you dont have required weapon skill , hit rating max 0.35) Miss Rating miss rating = (AC / 100.0) + perk_miss_modifier visibility_modifier AC bonus = player_base (15%) + armor AC + perk_AC_modifier perk modifier (-10% to + 20%) visiblity (day,night,fog) this is very dynamic value and yet to be consideret how far will it go possible ways: 1. only basic - night +25%, fog +15%, day +0% 2. advanced - outside: depending on time during day from +35% at night throught 0% during midle hours to -15% at sunny day, diffrent type of fogs from +70% to +10% (nightivison or special googles can eliminate this effect) inside: depedning in type of light and emount of light (static value for whole building/object) from +50% to -15% 3. screw it - no visibility modifier Weapon SKill Weapon Skill: 0 at start maximum 200 to unlock chance get new SKILL you need fire weapon_skill*20 times chance to get new SKILL: base(5%) difficulty increase by level category: pistols smgs rifles shotguns heavy experimental melee thrown Weapon difficulty Weapon difficulty: stat that determines if you can use good weapons properly if your weapon skill is lower than weapon difficulty, you will have small chance to hit // weapon difficulty check if weapon_difficulty > weapon_skill then hit_rating = min(hit_rating/2.0,0.35) Critical Chance Critical Chance check for crit chance if hit=true critical_chance = base(5%) + crital_rating - enemy_critical_defence roll = uniform_random() if (roll < critical_chance) { critical_hit = true } else { critical_hit = false } - * -